The ability to capture, inhibit, immobilise or disable a remote object is desirable in many situations. For example, for reason of security, safety, privacy and/or legality, it is desirable to be able to capture, inhibit, immobile or disable a vehicle, for example that has entered a certain space without authorisation. The problem of unauthorised use of aerial vehicles has increased greatly with the increased commercial availability of cheap, small Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV), for example quadcopters.
There has been increasing concern in the security industry that a UAV or other type of remote-controlled vehicle may be used in an attempted terrorist attack, for example to deliver explosives, or disperse chemical or biological agents, to a crowded area, building, structure or installation. In one possible terrorist scenario, a remote-controlled vehicle such as a UAV may be used to carry an Improvised Explosive Device (IED) to a target area, and then detonation of the IED may be triggered by remote control (e.g. using a modified mobile phone or a modified remote controller for a remote controlled vehicle).
Other examples of unauthorised or undesirable use of UAVs include use of UAVs to smuggle contraband into prisons and across borders, use of UAVs near airports which can be a safety concern due to potential collision with aircraft, and use of UAVs above sports stadia for the purpose of illegal viewing and/or recording of sports events.
Various techniques may be used to capture, inhibit, immobilise or disable an aerial vehicle.
A first technique involves shooting the vehicle down. However, this technique suffers various disadvantages, including (i) being potentially dangerous (for example due to stray bullets or falling debris), (ii) being liable to cause the public worry or anxiety, (iii) potentially destroying the vehicle and/or useful forensic evidence, and (iv) in the case of an attempted terrorist attack, possibly causing detonation of any explosives, or release of any chemical or biological agents, being carried by the vehicle.
Other techniques involve using a second aerial vehicle (e.g. a UAV) to intercept and capture the first aerial vehicle while it is still in the air, or using a conventional net gun to bring down the aerial vehicle. However, these techniques do not prevent remote triggering of an IED or other electronic device carried by the aerial vehicle.
It is also desirable to inhibit or disable electronic systems or devices other than vehicles. For example, in another possible terrorist scenario, an IED may be carried by a person to a target area and later detonated by remote control.
Electronic Counter Measures (ECMs—PT2556385) are used by armies to prevent their enemy from remotely detonating IEDs. Conventional ECMs inhibit the operation of many types of electronic devices within a relatively large radius. Accordingly, they are unsuitable for protecting large public areas, since the operation of many electronic devices other than a suspect IED, for example personal electronic devices carried by members of the public, would also be inhibited, causing inconvenience and disruption to daily life.
A further technique for inhibiting an aerial vehicle involves using a device to fire a jamming signal, in the form of an intense beam of radio frequency signals, at the aerial vehicle from the ground in order to interfere with the operation of the aerial vehicle. One problem with this technique is that the jamming signal can dangerously interfere with aerial objects other than the target aerial vehicle, for example aeroplanes.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system for inhibiting, disabling or disrupting the electronic systems or remote control of a remote object (for example a remote-controlled vehicle or IED) while avoiding other electronic devices being inhibited, disabled or disrupted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.